Kilrathi Empire "Kamekh" Corvette, Variant
Name: Kamekh-class Corvette Craft: Empire of Kilrah Kamekh-class Corvette, Variant Type: Destroyer Scale: capital Length: 135 meters Skill: capital ship pilot Crew: 10; skeleton: 1/+10 Passengers: 2 passengers & 36 Hospital patients Cargo Capacity: 300 metric tons Consumables: 16 months Jump Drive: x1 Nav Computer: yes Maneuverability: 2D+1 Space: 5 Atmosphere: 295; 850 km/h Hull: 4D+1 Shields: 7D+1 Sensors *Passive: 20 / 0D+1 *Scan: 40 / 1D *Search: 60 / 1D+1 *Focus: 2 / 2D Weapons *'Civilian Grade Ionic Pulse Cannon' : Fire Arc: Forward Crew: 1 Scale: starfighter Skill: starship gunnery Fire Control: 3D+1 Space Range: 1-4/10/20 Atmosphere Range: 10-400/1,000/2,000m Damage: 2D+2 *'2 Dual Civilian Grade Laser Cannons' : Fire Arc: 2 Aft Turrets Crew: 1 Scale: speeder Skill: starship gunnery Fire Control: 3D Space Range: 1-5/13/25 Atmosphere Range: 10-500/1,300/2,500m Damage: 3D+1 *'2 Civilian Grade Meson Blasters '(firelinked) : Fire Arc: Forward Crew: 1 Scale: walker Skill: starship gunnery Fire Control: 2D+2 Space Range: 1-4/10/20 Atmosphere Range: 10-400/1,000/2,000m Damage: 4D *'2 Civilian Grade Plasma Guns '(firelinked) : Fire Arc: Aft Crew: 1 Scale: starfighter Skill: starship gunnery Fire Control: 2D+2 Space Range: 1-3/8/15 Atmosphere Range: 10-300/800/1,500m Damage: 4D+2 *'2 Civilian Grade Tachyon Guns' (firelinked) : Fire Arc: Forward Crew: 1 Scale: starfighter Skill: starship gunnery Fire Control: 2D+2 Space Range: 1-3/8/15 Atmosphere Range: 10-300/800/1,500m Damage: 3D+1 *'Light Dumb-Fire (DF) Missile Tube' : Fire Arc: forward Crew: 2 Scale: starfighter Skill: capital ship gunnery Fire Control: 2D Space Range: 1-2/5/10 Atmosphere Range:10-200/500/1,000m Ammo: 10 missiles Damage: 6D+ *'Light Ordnance Tube' :Fire Arc: forward Crew: 2 Skill: capital ship gunnery :*'Light Heat Seeker (LHS) Missile' ::Scale: starfighter ::Fire Control: 3D+2 Space Range: 1-6/15/30 Atmosphere Range: 10-600/1,500/3,000m Ammo: 1 Damage: 8D :*'Civilian Grade Image Recognition (IR) Missile' ::Scale: starfighter ::Fire Control: 3D+1 Space Range: 1-6/15/30 Atmosphere Range: 10-600/1,500/3,000m Ammo: 2 Damage: 8D+1 *'Electronic Counter Measure Module' :Fire Arc: all Crew: 1 Skill: sensors Space Range: 1-5/13/25 Atmosphere Range: 10-500/1,300/2,500m Effects: Enemy Sensors and Fire Control -1 pip *'Tractor Beam' :Fire Arc: all Crew: 1 Scale: capital Skill: capital ship gunnery Fire Control: 2D+1 Space Range: 1-4/9/18 Atmosphere Range: 2-8/18/36km Strength: 2D+1 Gear: *External Docking Port x2 *Escape Pod x1 NOTES: Ships of this class may be loaded with up to twenty missiles of various types appropriate to its era. Description: These corvettes were the first Kilrathi corvettes to be introduced and were actually around since the year 2654, as they're in Hunter's list of capital ships encountered at Firekka in the novel Freedom Flight. Kamekh corvettes were seen on a couple occasions during Christopher Blair's assignment in the Enigma sector. The Kamekh corvettes were smaller Kilrathi capital ships that were designed for small carrier or carrier group strikes. Much larger and well-equipped than Confed's older Venture corvettes, the Kamekh corvettes were well-suited for their task. A Kamekh corvette measured at one hundred and thirty-five meters in length and weight about thirteen-hundred metric tonnes. These corvettes had a weapon arsenal that included three flak cannons, six Image Recognition missiles, and four torpedoes for capital ship engagements. Kamekh corvettes were also capable of engaging enemy fighters if needed. With its speed and strength, the Kilrathi made good use of these corvettes during its time in the Kilrathi War. Around the time of the Battle of Earth in 2668, the Kilrathi would replace these old and outdated corvettes with their newer corvettes. The Kilrathi would still use the Kamekh corvettes during the Battle of Earth, with most of them being lost in combat. In 2669, a different variant of the Kamekh corvette was spotted in the Gemini Sector. These corvettes had a heavier weapon arsenal that included two Meson blasters, two Tachyon cannons, an Ionic Pulse cannon, four laser turrets, two plasma cannon turrets, ten Dumbfire missiles, two Image Recognition missiles and a single heat-seeker missile. Even with a heavier arsenal, these corvettes would still prove no match against newer Confederation capital ships. Any remaining Kamekh corvettes were either decommissioned or put to secondary assignments. Source *Wing Commander Encyclopedia: Kamekh-class Corvette *Wing Commander Information Center: Kamekh-class Corvette *The Wing Commander Role Playing Game (page 401) *thedemonapostle